live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shall We Dance? (1996)
Shall We Dance? (Shall we ダンス?) is a 1996 Japanese film which title refers to the song, "Shall We Dance?" from Rodgers and Hammerstein's The King and I. It was directed by Masayuki Suo. The film stars: Kōji Yakusho, Tamiyo Kusakari, Naoto Takenaka, Eriko Watanabe. The film co-stars: Yū Tokui, Hiromasa Taguchi, Reiko Kusamura, Hideko Hara. Cast *Kōji Yakusho (役所 広司) - Shōhei Sugiyama *Tamiyo Kusakari (草刈 民代) - Mai Kishikawa *Naoto Takenaka (竹中 直人) - Tomio Aoki *Eriko Watanabe (渡辺 えり子) - Toyoko Takahashi *Yū Tokui (徳井 優) - Tokichi Hattori *Hiromasa Taguchi (田口 浩正) - Masahiro Tanaka *Reiko Kusamura (草村 礼子) - Tamako Tamura *Hideko Hara (原 日出子) - Masako Sugiyama *Hiroshi Miyasaka (宮坂 ひろし) - Macho *Kunihiko Ida (井田 州彦) - Teiji Kaneko *Amie Tōjō (東城 亜美枝) *Ayano Nakamura (中村 綾乃) - Chikage Sugiyama *Katsunari Mineno (峰野 勝成) *Tomiko Ishii (石井 トミコ) *Maki Kawamura (川村 真樹) *Takako Matsugaka (松阪 隆子) *Kōichi Ueda (上田 耕一) - Torakichi Kumada *Mari Nishino (西野 まり)/Yuri Kawachi (河内 ゆり) *Emiko Hara (原 英美子)/Rie Misawa (三澤 理恵) *Mizue Kihara (木原 みずえ)/Tarō Ikemura (池村 太郎) *Kenji Nakagawa (中川 謙二)/Katsuhisa Shirota (代田 勝久) *Kaoru Shinoda (篠田 薫)/Yōko Noma (野間 洋子) *Hanako Onuki (大貫 花子)/Takae Sugata (菅田 貴恵) *Akiko Hatakeyama (畠山 明子) *Shūichirō Moriyama (森山 周一郎) - Ryō Kishikawa *Kyōko Kagawa (香川 京子) - Keiko Kishikawa *Yū Aikawa (相川 裕慈)/Hisashi Aida (會田 寿史)/Eriko Asō (麻生 絵里子) *Takeo Adachi (足立 健夫)/Mitsue Azuma (吾妻 三江)/Akiko Iida (飯田 晃子) *Kumiko Ikemura (池村 久美子)/Manabu Ishikawa (石川 学)/Yoshiko Izumi (泉 よし子) *Tsutomu Ichikawa (市川 勉)/Kiyomichi Itō (伊藤 清道)/Yūhei Itō (伊藤裕平) *Yōko Itō (伊藤 葉子)/Shōichi Imai (今井 彰一)/Toshinori Iwata (岩田 利典) *Hiroyuki Iwata (岩田 博行)/Toshiya Ueda (上田 俊也)/Toshio Ōi　(大井 俊雄) *Ayako Ōsato (大里 綾子)/Yutaka Ōyama (大山 豊)/Daisuke Oka (岡 大介) *Kimihiko Okazaki (岡崎 公彦)/Ichiyō Ogasawara　(小笠原 一葉)/Norifumi Okada (岡田 典文) *Kiyoka Okamoto (岡本 清香)/Hiromi Oda　(織田 裕美)/Takashi Onozaki (小野 崎貴志) *Masaki Kagawa (香川 真沙紀)/Seidō Katano (片野 晴道)/Masahiko Katō (加藤 昌彦) *Kureha Kanazawa (金澤 くれは)/Michiru Kaneko (金子 未散)/Naoki Kanemoto (金本 修樹) *Kunihiro Kawada (河田 国宏)/Kiichirō Kawauchi (河内 喜一朗)/Mariko Kawahara (河原 万里子) *Nobue Kikuchi (菊池 伸枝)/Asako Kishimoto (岸本 朝子)/Tomoko Kiyohara (清原 智子) *Yukari Kudō (工藤 ゆかり)/Yasuko Kubota (久保 田寧子)/Akatsuki Kume (久米 暁) *Daisuke Odera (小寺 大介)/Tatsu Gotenba (御殿場 たつ)/Tsuyoshi Kobayashi (小林 剛) *Sumie Sakai (坂井 寿美江)/Takayuki Sakai (酒井 尊之)/Jun Sakaki (榊 じゅん) *Yūko Sakaki (榊 優子)/Kōji Satō (佐藤 恒治)/Michiko Sawayanagi (沢柳 廸子) *Kōya Shinozaki (篠崎 康弥)/Masashi Shinozaki (篠崎 正志)/Mariko Shinozaki (篠崎 眞理子) *Atsuko Shimomura (下村 敦子)/Satoru Shiraiwa (白岩 悟)/Kotoe Taichi (太地 琴恵) *Yoshiko Takami (高見 美エ子)/Shushō Taguchi (田口 主将)/Kōichi Takeuchi (竹内 浩一) *Yasushi Takeuchi (竹内 靖司)/Toshihiro Tanaka (田中 俊宏)/Keiko Tanimura (谷村 慶子) *Shū Tanokura (田野 倉修)/Ryōta Tsuchiya (土屋 良太)/Chikako Tezuka (手塚 智香子) *Tomoharu Tokunaga (徳永 智治)/Akihiko Tonosaki (外崎 明彦)/Erika Tomiyama (富山 絵里香) *Motohiro Toriki (鳥木 元博)/Eri Nagai (永井 英理)/Akira Nakagawa (中川 彰) *Hiroko Nagasawa (長沢 ひろこ)/Shun'ya Nakano (中野 隼也)/Sadao Nagawa (名川 貞郎) *Shiho Nagoshi (名越 志保)/Hidenori Narikuni (成国 英範]]/Dai K. Nishihara (西原 Ｋ太) *Daisuke Nishimura (西村 大介)/Tokuo Hagiwara (萩原 得夫)/Chika Hayashi (林 千賀) *Toyonosuke Bandō (阪東 豊之助)/Naomi Hinaga (日永 尚見)/Yukiko Hirade (平出 由紀子) *Uran Hirosaki (広崎 うらん)/Masanori Hiwatashi (樋渡 正紀)/Saori Fukuda (福田 早織) *Michiru Fukuno (福野 未知留)/Takenori Fukuhon (服本 剛典)/Toyoshi Fujiwara (藤原 豊志) *Mitsuyo Hoshino (星野 光代)/Mizuha Horiguchi (堀口 瑞葉)/Kazuko Honjō (本庄 和子) *Jōji Matsuoka (松岡 錠司)/Erika Mabuchi (馬渕 英理何)/Naoki Mitsuoka (光岡 直樹) *Yasuo Miyadera (宮寺 康夫)/Taizō Miyamoto (宮本 大蔵)/Takayuki Yasufuku (安福 隆幸) *Keitarō Yamauchi (山内 啓太郎)/Satoko Yamazaki (山崎 聡子)/Makiko Yamashita (山下 牧子) *Hiroyuki Yamada (山田 博行)/Saburō Yokoo (横尾 三郎)/Aya Yokomori (横森 文) *Kurin Yoshiki (よしき くりん)/Kotomi Yoshida (吉田 琴美) *Takashi Takemura (竹村 孝)/Mika Takanishi (鷹西 美佳) *Issei Hashimoto (橋本 一成)/Masaaki Takarai (宝井 誠明) *Robert Hoffman (ＲＯＢＥＲＴ ＨＯＦＦＭＡＮ) *Nanea Hoffman (ＮＡＮＥＡ ＨＯＦＦＭＡＮ) *Angelique Roehm (ＡＮＧＥＬＩＱＵＥ ＲＯＥＨＭ) Category:Movies Category:1996 Movies